


Professor Cliché

by Mojojojo2017



Series: Student/Teacher Relationship [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojojojo2017/pseuds/Mojojojo2017
Summary: The notorious Professor Vegeta Ouji. Students and colleagues alike whither under his steely glare. But a certain heiress doesn’t seem to be as affected. At least not in the way Vegeta is accustomed to...
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Student/Teacher Relationship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202660
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Professor Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to make a little series of student/teacher relationship one-shots. 
> 
> I know a lot of people have asked that I continue Bulma and the Professor and I feel like this is a good way to do so without turning it into a multi-fic. These stories aren’t necessarily related or connected, but they definitely could be. 
> 
> Honestly, I just like the idea of Professor Vegeta 😏🤤😍 and I wanted a space where I could write to my heart’s content!
> 
> Big thank you to [sblovesvegeta](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/sblovesvegeta) for being my beta and brainstorming with me! I really appreciated it 🥰❤️

**Professor Cliché**

_I never thought this would happen to me. That I would end up falling into this cliché. But here we are..._

As he walked into the lecture hall, the only thing on his mind was how many of these dunderheads would be dropping his class after today. “Everyone, take your seats. This class started five minutes ago.”

“B-but, Professor, you’re just now walking in...”

Vegeta looked up into the face of the imbecile who dared to speak. His eyes locked on to a short, nerdy type with a stupid hat on his head. “And your name is?”

“Um, Chiaotzu, sir.”

“Chiaotzu,” he repeated. He made his way over to the big mahogany desk in the center of the room, carelessly tossing his briefcase, watching as it skid across the desktop. He took a casual, albeit domineering, stance before the class, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned precariously on the edge of the desk, he legs crossed at the ankle. His usual stance for when he was about to school an exasperating student. “Now, Chiaotzu. Would you care to take a look at your schedule.” He remained still as he was met with silence and the dumbfounded expression on the student in question’s face. “I’m waiting,” he deadpanned. 

“Y-yes, sir. Um, this class is scheduled for 5pm on Tuesdays, sir.”

“And what time is it now?”

“F-five o’seven, sir.”

“Meaning...?”

Chiaotzu spluttered incoherently.

“Meaning class started seven minutes ago,” a feminine voice answered.

Vegeta turned to find the culprit that interrupted his valuable teaching moment. Years of practice at remaining cool and detached in any given situation had prepared him well. Otherwise his eyes would’ve bugged out of his skull as he took in the appearance of the woman sitting in the front row with her leg provocatively placed over the other, making her skirt ride up her milky thighs. Vegeta’s demeanor did not sway, his callous facade still in place although his heart skipped a beat as he mentally appreciated the bluenette’s beauty. Not to be derailed by her, he continued, “and your name, Miss?”

“Briefs. Bulma Briefs.”

A mummer ran throughout the room as the other students reacted to the name. Vegeta was no exception to the surprisingly familiar name. He knew that name all too well. Seen it on his checks every two weeks. “As in daughter of Dr. Briefs, founder of this university? That Bulma Briefs?” he questioned.

“The one and only,” she replied with a cheeky smile. 

Vegeta could sense this woman was accustomed to getting what she wanted. But he vowed that he wouldn’t be so easily fooled. “So then, tell me, Miss Briefs. Am I correct in my assumption that class did indeed start seven, well I guess it would now be eight, minutes ago? Despite the fact that I was not in the room at that time.”

“Sir, I didn’t mean-” Chiaotzu tried to interject.

Vegeta held his hand up at him. His eyes never strayed from Bulma. “Quiet, Mr. Gyoza. I believe I was asking Miss Briefs.”

“Technically, yes,” she stated. Vegeta smiled, smug, ready to dismiss the conversation and prove his point further, but Bulma kept talking. “But one may then ask how there can be a lecture without a professor to give it?”

Vegeta scowled. “I refer you back to Mr. Gyoza’s answer from before. This class is scheduled at 5pm. Whether I am here or not does not negate the appointed time for which this class is to be taught.”

“So I’m to assume then that, whether or not you choose to grace us with your presence, we are to come to class expectant to learn and review material?”

Vegeta’s perpetual scowl almost faltered. He was not used to students challenging him. Or anyone for that matter. He was the notorious Professor Ouji. People wept when they say his name on their rosters. And he was not going to be out shown by a prissy little debutant who got to where she’s at solely on the curtails of her father’s success. “Yes. You assume correctly.” He got to his feet and went to the chalkboard that spanned the length of the lecture hall. “Now, if we are in understanding of the intricacies of scheduling and when this class begins, let’s finally get down to business.” He grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote ‘Dr. Vegeta Ouji’ and ‘Anthropology 101’ on the board in his neat scrawl. “I am sure all of you have a copy of the syllabus at the ready, so I will review my expectations of each and every one of you during this course.” His eyes lingered on the blue-haired heiress in the front as he retrieved his own copy from his briefcase.

_How the hell did this happen?_

Vegeta found himself in his office, as he usually did after class. But this time he was not alone. This time was completely different. Here he sat in his leather desk chair as the busty Miss Briefs straddled his lap, her skirt hiked up to her waist and her blouse unbuttoned to show the red lacy bra underneath. Vegeta tried but failed to hide the utter pleasure he felt as he moved her panties to the side to allow her to sink down on his throbbing erection. The moan that escaped both their lips was laced with carnal desire.

“Oh my god. When my friends said you were a giant dick, I never would’ve thought you had one too,” Bulma said as she closed her eyes and ground herself down on Vegeta’s lap.

“Fuck... that filthy mouth of yours.”

Bulma leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Was that a request to fuck my filthy mouth?”

Vegeta grabbed Bulma’s hips, swiveling her in a way that caused her to moan in ecstasy and surprise. “I can think of a few other ways to occupy that mouth of yours first,” he said huskily. He fisted his hand into her hair and captured her lips with his. Bulma moaned into the kiss. Vegeta began to bounce her up and down his cock, helping her achieve an intense rhythm they both thoroughly enjoyed. Bulma fumbled to divest Vegeta of his dress shirt, skimming her hands over his exposed pecs and pushing the button-up down his arms. Vegeta sat forward and Bulma was able to wrap her arms around his muscular back, scratching her fingers along the base of his scalp, making him give a forceful thrust upwards at the unexpected tremor of pleasure. She repeated the action and Vegeta could feel her smile against his lips.

“Temptress,” he growled.

“Oh, I think I did more that just tempt you.”

Vegeta stood suddenly, his large hands gripping Bulma’s plump ass as he deposited her on top of his desk. He hooked his hands behind her knees, spreading her open for him. Then he really started to move. He snapped his hips against her, thrusting his cock in to be hilt before he pulled almost completely out, only to delve back in again. Bulma laid back against the desk, completely consumed by the pure, unadulterated pleasure Vegeta was bringing her. It was heaven. Vegeta was stretching her in the best possible way, she was so tight. His long strokes spurring her on and making her moan loudly. Vegeta was so close watching her come undone before him. He almost exploded as he watched her move her hand down to circle her clit as he continued to fuck her. Then he felt it. Her walls clenched his cock deliciously. Her moans reverberating against the corners of his office. He was a goner. He grunted out as he climaxed, giving one final thrust as his orgasm took over. He stood for one moment longer, completely spent from his release, before slowly removing himself from Bulma’s still fluttering cavern. He fell back into his cushioned chair, his breathing ragged. He watched as the woman on top of his desk tried to catch her breath, her chest heavy attractively and her legs still spread open. He could see his cum seeping out of her pussy and couldn’t help the groan that escaped him at the sight. Bulma moved her head to the side at the sound, opening her eyes so she could look at Vegeta. Meeting his dark, desire-filled eyes, she gave him a languid smile.

Vegeta gazed back at her gorgeous face, his breath catching. _Fuck..._


End file.
